


TROS (fix-it) post credits scene

by xsunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/pseuds/xsunny
Summary: SPOILER WARNING - This is something loosely written in screenplay format to fix something.Not adding a description at this moment in respect to those who didn't watch the movie yet (including me).More tags inside, on the notes.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	TROS (fix-it) post credits scene

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: this is a fix-it to Hux dying in TROS.
> 
> TAGS: Fix-it, Screenplay/Script Format, Medical, Blaster Wound, Hurt!Hux, Angst, Whump.

INTERIOR - SPACESHIP CORRIDORS

A repulsor gurney is pushed by two men through dark walled corridors scattered with pieces of machinery and debris. It's an old spaceship that clearly has seen better days. They are fighting against time. The mattress beneath the body being carried is tinted red with blood, some dripping to the floor. There is tension in the air. 

MEDIC

We are almost there.

DOPHELD MITAKA

Sir? Can you hear me? 

The man laying on the gurney seems barely conscious, a breathing mask covering his face. From the uniform and the color of the hair we can see it's GENERAL HUX. 

INTERIOR MEDBAY - BARELY LIT ROOM 

They reach the small medical facility, not used in many years. There are old equipment and instruments from the Imperial era in disarray. Whoever last used the facility left in a hurry.

MEDIC

Help me put him on the table.

The MEDIC and MITAKA carefully lift HUX'S body into an operating table that has seen better days. HUX'S head rolls from side to side, as he tries to gather his surroundings. He looks at the MEDIC, but cannot focus enough. He looks disoriented.

MEDIC (CONT'D)

Sir, I'm a medic and I'm going to be treating you.

HUX tries to speak, but starts to cough. His trembling hand tries to dislodge the mask, which is now bloody. The MEDIC takes his hand away from the mask and attach a device to his inner wrist. HUX winces.

MEDIC (CONT'D)

This device will read your vital signs.

The MEDIC starts to check the readings on a datapad. MITAKA takes hold of the wrist with the device, preventing HUX from fumbling with it with his other hand. MITAKA looks at the MEDIC.

MITAKA

How is he? 

MEDIC

Blood pressure and oxygenation dangerously low, hypovolemic shock setting in...   
I don't know how he's even conscious with the amount of blood he's lost.

The MEDIC is interrupted by HUX. His voice is low and strained.

HUX

Who are you? Where…

MITAKA gets HUX'S attention by gently squeezing his forearm. The MEDIC goes to the back of the room. HUX looks at MITAKA, slightly calming down.

MITAKA 

Try not to speak, sir. We're at an Imperial medical facility.  
One that has seen better days, but still... 

In the background, the MEDIC checks and readies equipment for the emergency surgery. HUX tries to speak again, but is discouraged by MITAKA.

MITAKA (CONT'D)

You are safe. We're going to take care of you, sir.

MITAKA looks behind him to the MEDIC. His hand is still resting on HUX'S forearm. It's clear he cares for HUX. 

MITAKA (CONT'D)

How can I help? 

MEDIC

Remove his uniform.

A pair of scissors is handed to MITAKA. He takes them. 

MEDIC (CONT'D)

Talk to him, help him stay calm.

MITAKA lets out a desperate snort. He starts to cut HUX'S tunic and undershirt, appalled by the amount of blood and the severity of the wound. 

MITAKA 

Easier said than done. 

MITAKA says under his breath as he cuts the clothes away, then he looks at HUX. 

MITAKA (CONT'D)

You'd be appalled by the lack of order here.   
I guess you'll need to recuperate fast enough to help us clean this mess, sir.

HUX gasps as part of the clothes being taken from his body touch the wound. The MEDIC approaches with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. HUX is already naked from the waist up, and is trying to sit up, confusion written on his face. 

MEDIC

There is no time for something more elaborated.   
Hold him.

MITAKA stands over HUX and holds him down. HUX fights briefly by reflex, but is too weak from blood loss to show any real resistance. 

MEDIC

This is going to put him under for a few hours.

The MEDIC injects HUX with the clear liquid. HUX falls unconscious in seconds. The MEDIC brings a table with instruments closer to the operating table and gets a scalpel. 

MEDIC (CONT'D)

Lieutenant, we don't have much time, so you'll have to help me out here.  
Are you ready?

MITAKA

Just show me what you need.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the movie yet, so probably this will have to be edited after to take into consideration what is shown in TROS. 
> 
> Whatever happens tomorrow (technically today, as I'm watching it in a few hours), fan fiction and fan art will find a way to fix it. If we could find a way around TLJ, we can find a way around TROS. ::evil grin::


End file.
